the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Nightwell
Prudence Opal Lilith Nightwell is the daughter of Faustus Blackwell and his former mistress Lilith Night, she is also the paternal half-sister to twins Jezebella and Judas. Her mother died before her thirteen birthday causing her father to take a more primary caretaker role in his daughter's life which caused a strain on his marriage to Constance. Her mother always encourage her to do the right thing even if it mean getting hurt in the end. But when she died due to her research, this cause Prudence to seek numbness by sex, drugs and being a bully. She leads a group of girls known as the Weird Sisters with Delilah Signoret and Moronoe Valais, who were raised together and share a bond strong then friendship even stronger then sisters. Background Early life Prudence was born Prudence Opal Lilith Nightwell on October 31, 1995 in the Magical World to a Jamaican Magizoologist Lilith Night who was known for her documentation of magical species from third world countries in the Human World. Her father was Faustus Blackwell is the married Dean of Sidra Academy of the Arts and teaches Demonology. Her father wanted to marry her mother but she refused many times stating her work met more to her then anything and she knew the turmoil and scandal he would face if he divorced his wife whom she knew he loved but was still just a man. She ended it, when she discovered she was pregnant and moved to the country side near Bolar Coltrane's house where she would have tea with him and discuss topic such as child rearing and was a help to her to prepare for her child's arrival. When Prudence was eight her mother was conducting an experiment with a spell that she created which caused an explosion and the death of Prudence's mother. Prudence was then sent to an orphanage but her father began visiting her and helping her with the grief period and finding her pictures of her mother. Some time later she befriended fellow orphans Delilah and Moronoe and they would become best friends and form the clique known as the Weird Sisters. Storyline Prudence Nightwell/Storyline Personality Prudence can be cruel and vicious, but she is also intelligent and cunning. She is the leader of the Weird Sisters, and as such, believes in order and balance. Despite this, Prudence shares her sisters' hatred for the Half-bloods and Mortals. Prudence also has a long-standing rivalry with River, consistently attacking her over her dual nature of being half-mortal and half-witch, referring to her as "half breed". In spite of this, Prudence has shown her will to put their differences aside to work with River on multiple occasions. Appearance Prudence has dark skin and short wavy blonde hair. She also has luscious lips and dark brown eyes. She is a girl of tall stature with a slim figure. Her attire consists of a lace-collared dress with black tights and shoes. In addition, she wears dark makeup to accentuate her dark witchy persona. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Apotropaic Magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. Prudence used her own personal raven totem, painted with her own blood. * Concilium: Prudence can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. * Translocation: Prudence has the magical ability to instantaneously move from one location to another. * Illusion Magic: She can perform the most common tricks or the most powerful illusionary spells. They can perform vanishing acts, pull dozens of scarfs out of their mouths, or even create conjuring spells from various bizarre spells. ** Psychosomatic Illusion: Prudence can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. Abilities * Spell Casting: Prudence also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. ** Incantation: She can achieve almost anything through incantations: a series of words that were originally used to perform spells and enchantments as long as they have knowledge of the language their magic is initiated by and the necessary power to do so. Equipment * Relationships Prudence Nightwell/Relationships Etymology * Prudence is the Medieval English form of Prudentia, the feminine form of Prudentius is the Late Latin name derived from prudens "prudence, good judgement". * Opal is from the English word opal for the iridescent gemstone, the birthstone of October. The word ultimately derives from Sanskrit उपल (upala) meaning "jewel". * Lilith is derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. In Jewish tradition she was Adam's first wife, sent out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him. The offspring of Adam (or Samael) and Lilith were the evil spirits of the world. * Nightwell comes from Night and Well. Night is often associated with danger and evil, because of the psychological connection of night's all-encompassing darkness to the fear of the unknown and darkness's obstruction of a major sensory system (the sense of sight). Well comes from wæll(a), well(a) "spring, stream". Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Prudence hobbies are drinking, doing drugs, bullying people, studying magical animals. ** Prudence favorite foods are Escabeche fish, Stamp and Go and callaloo fritters; while her least favorite food is curry goat. ** Prudence favorite pastimes are studying magical animals. ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Prudence can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artist is * Prudence, Delilah and Moronoe are represent by the roman numeral X which is associated with the tarot card the Wheel of Fortune. * She has a fear of birds. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:House of Blackwell Category:Night family Category:Half-orphans Category:Adoptees Category:Latent Ability Category:Commoners Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Weird Sisters Category:Saint Liberata students Category:Bastards